Love Is Complicated
by rita louise evans
Summary: Will Matt and Amy be able to get through their problems and will Jeff and Trish be able to tell their friend their together. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Amy Dumas is the wrestler Lita and she is with Matt Hardy also a wrestler and they have there ups and down but now they need to rebuild there relationship. And try to get back to the way they were. And will Trish and Jeff get the courage to tell everyone about them.

**Chapter 1**

Matt had been in London for three weeks and he couldn't wait to get home and see Amy he missed her so much when he got to the airport Jeff was there.

"Hey Jeff where's Amy" Matt asked.

"She's at home waiting for you" Jeff said.

"Oh ok I thought she was coming with you to meet me" Matt said.

"She was but then she said she wanted to wait until you got home too see you" Jeff said.

"Ok so how have you been" Matt asked.

"I've never been better so how was London" Jeff asked.

"It was good but I'm glad I'm back home so what's been happing here" Matt asked.

"Not much" Jeff said.

"Jeff I wanted to tell Amy first but if I don't tell someone my heads gonna explode" Matt said.

"What is it" Jeff said.

"I'm moving back to Monday night RAW" Matt said.

"That's brilliant team extreme back together again" Jeff said.

"I know Amy's gonna be happy" Matt said.

"So how did that happen" Jeff asked.

"After the tour I spoke to Vince and asked him if I could leave Smackdown and join RAW because me and Amy being on different rosters was getting hard for us and Vince said ok, so here I am" Matt said.

"That's cool I can't believe Vince would do that" Jeff said.

"I know I was shocked as well" Matt said.

Then Jeff took Matt home.

"Matt I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Thanks bro I'll speak to you later" Matt said.

Then Matt went inside his house and Amy was watching a movie.

"Hey baby" Matt said.

"Hey" and hugged him.

"Amy I've missed you so much" Matt said.

"I've missed you too" Amy said.

"Amy you don't have to worry about me going away anymore I'm moving back to RAW" Matt said.

"Really that's brilliant" Amy said.

"I thought you'd be happy" Matt said.

"Matt I'm sorry about what I said before you went to England" Amy said.

"No I'm sorry you were right that's why I asked Vince if I could go back to RAW I wanted to be with you more than anything" Matt said.

"Matt I Love you too" Amy said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Amy went to the show and Matt went with her he wasn't competing yet he was still officially on Smackdown but he wanted to be there for Amy. After Amy's match Adam came up to her in the hall.

"Amy have you told Matt yet" Adam asked.

"No I haven't I can't" Amy said.

"Amy if you don't tell him I will" Adam said.

"Adam why are you doing this" Amy said.

"Amy he's gonna find sometime and I can't keep lying too him he's my best friend" Adam said.

"Ok I'll tell him" Amy said.

Then Matt came up to them and hugged Amy.

"Hey Adam" Matt said.

"Hey Matt well I better go and Amy think about what I said" Adam said.

"So what was that about" Matt asked.

"Oh nothing" Amy said.

"Baby do you want to go and get something to eat" Matt asked.

"Ok I'll just go and get my stuff" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'll be waiting in the car" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll meet you there in five minutes" Amy said.

When they got to the restaurant Matt could tell there was something wrong with Amy she seemed so distant and she's barely spoke all day.

"Amy what's wrong" Matt said.

"It's nothing" Amy said.

"Amy what ever it is you can tell me" Matt said.

"Matt it's nothing can you just drop it please" Amy asked.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

After the meal they went home, when they got there Matt put on the TV.

"Amy I'm just going to see my brother I'll be back in an hour" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said

When Matt got to Jeff's place Trish was just leaving.

"Hi Trish is Jeff in" Matt said.

"Hi Matt yeah he is I'll see you later" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Matt said.

Then he went inside to see his brother.

"Hey Jeff" Matt said.

"Hey bro what's up" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I really need your help with something" Matt said.

"Ok what is it" Jeff said.

"It's Amy I know something's bothering her but she won't talk to me" Matt said.

"Matt you know what women are like when they are ready to tell you they will it's probably nothing" Jeff said.

"I hope ya right" Matt said.

"When it come's to women I'm never wrong" Jeff said.

"Ok big head why was Trish here" Matt said.

"She came to tell me she'd be late for training tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Oh ok Jeff I better go I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok I'll speak to you later and don't worry" Jeff said.

When Matt got home Amy was sitting on the couch crying and Matt went and sat beside her.

"Baby what's wrong" Matt asked.

"It's nothing" Amy said.

"Baby what ever it is you can tell me" Matt said.

"I can't it's too hard" Amy said.

"Amy you can tell me anything" Matt said.

"Matt I can't tell you this you'll hate me" Amy said.

"Amy I could never hate you will you please tell me" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'll tell you but you've got to promise me you won't do anything stupid" Amy said.

"Ok I promise" Matt said.

"When you went to England Adam came over and we had quite a bit to drink" Amy said.

Then she saw the look in his face and couldn't tell him so she made something up.

"And I fell over and I broke that necklace you got me so I went and brought a new one" Amy said and Matt started laughing.

"Matt it's not funny" Amy said.

"I know baby I'm sorry, you shouldn't be this upset about it, it's only a necklace" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Two months later Amy and Torrie are talking back stage when Matt came over looking quite angry.

"Come in here I need to talk to you" Matt said.

"Amy are you going to be ok" Torrie asked.

"Yes I will, Matt what's wrong" Amy said.

"Is it true" Matt said.

"Is what true" Amy asked wondering what was going on.

"That you and Adam are having an affair" Matt said.

Then Amy started to cry and Matt knew it was true.

"Who told you" Amy asked.

"Adam told me I didn't believe him until now I just asked you to prove to Adam what a liar he his, I can't believe this" Matt said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it just happened" Amy said.

"When did it happen" Matt asked.

"Do you remember when you went to London when you were on Smackdown. Well Adam came over and he was crying because he had just had a fight with his wife. We got talking and we had quite a bit to drink. Then it just happened and we both regretted it the next day and we said it would never happen again and it hasn't" Amy said.

"I went to London two months ago why didn't you tell me" Matt said.

"Adam wanted to tell you but I asked him not too. I said that I would tell you but when you came back and I saw you I just couldn't" Amy said.

"It least I know why you've been so distant so you were just never gonna tell me, you were just gonna let me think that I'd done something wrong and all along you were having an affair with one of my closest friends" Matt said.

"We were not having an affair it only happened once and I was gonna tell you but I just didn't know how this doesn't change anything I still love you please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen" Amy said.

"I can't forgive you right now I think we should break up while I try and get my head round this" Matt said.

"Matt please don't go I love you and I'm sorry" Amy said.

"Me too" Matt said and he left.

After Matt left Torrie came in the room.

"Amy are you alright" Torrie said.

"No not really me and Matt just broke up" Amy said.

"Why what happened" Torrie said.

"Do you remember when Matt went to London and how much I missed him. Well one night Adam came over and we got really drunk and one thing led to another and we spent the night together it was only one time and it will never happen again" Amy said.

"You cheated on Matt with Adam why didn't you tell me" Torrie said.

"I wanted to but I couldn't tell anyone" Amy said.

"Who told Matt" Torrie asked.

"Adam did" Amy said.

"Why did he do that" Torrie said.

"I don't know why, I was going to tell him when the time was right" Amy said.

"There would never have been a right time to tell him and he would never know" Torrie said.

"I know that but now he's gone and I love him so much. I wish none of this ever happened" Amy said.

"You need to give Matt time to forgive you I know he will because he loves you so much" Torrie said.

After Matt left the arena he went to the bar to have a drink with his brother Jeff and he told him what happened.

"I can't believe she would do this to me doesn't she know how much I love her, I gave her anything she ever wanted and this is how she repays me by sleeping with my best friend" Matt said.

"Matt what if she is telling the truth and it only happened once" Jeff said.

"Even if it did only happen once she should have told me. I had to hear it from him do you know how that felt" Matt said.

"So what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Jeff can I stay at your place until I figure it out" Matt asked.

"Yeah of course you can" Jeff said.

"Thanks bro" Matt said.

Then Adam walked in to the bar with Randy and Matt punched Adam.

"Stay away from me I'm never gonna speak to you again" Matt said.

When Amy got home Matt wasn't there so she decided to stay up until he came home then she fell asleep on the couch. In the morning Matt came in she heard the door and she woke up.

"Where did you stay last night" Amy said.

"Like you care" Matt said.

"Matt please I love you can't we just talk about this" Amy said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Matt said.

"Matt I love you I never meant for this to happen please forgive me" Amy said.

"Ok I stayed at Jeff's house I needed to think. I've just come here to collect my stuff I'm going to be staying at my brothers for a while, while I think about what to do" Matt said.

"Matt please don't go can't we just talk about this" Amy said.

"I'll be back to get my stuff later" Matt said.

Then he left and Amy was just standing there crying.

A couple of hours later Torrie and Trish went to Amy and Matt's house and Amy told them what happened.

"I think what will be best for both of you, if you give him some time to get his stuff and for him to have some space maybe he'll forgive you but it's gonna to take time" Torrie said.

"Torrie's right he need's time" Trish said.

"How long will it take because I miss him so much" Amy said.

"I don't know he's a man he can't understand why you did this to him when he's come to terms with this maybe he'll forgive you I can ask Jeff to have a word with him if you want because he's staying at Jeff's place" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

A few days later he came over and got his stuff Amy wasn't there he was happy about that he didn't want to see her then he went back to Jeff's place to get ready for the show and Jeff was there.

"Hey Matt how did it go" Jeff asked.

"It was ok Amy wasn't there so I just got my stuff and came here I hope you don't mind but I put my stuff in your garage" Matt said.

"That's ok Matt, Matt I won't be home tonight I'm gonna go and see some friends" Jeff said.

"That's ok Jeff I'd like to have some time to myself" Matt said.

That evening they had Monday Night RAW while Matt was backstage Ashley came over.

"Hi Matt I herd it through the grapevine that you and Amy had broken up if you need to talk then I'm here" Ashley said.

Then Amy walked in and saw him talking to Ashley and she went over.

"Matt we need to talk" Amy said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Matt said.

"Yeah so why don't you just go" Ashley said.

"Look Ashley this has nothing to do with you so why don't you just leave" Amy said.

"Anyway Matt if you need to talk you know where I am" Ashley said and left.

"I can't talk to you right now" Matt said then he left.

Later that evening Amy was talking to Trish and told her what happened with Ashley.

"You know why she's doing that so she can piss you off and make you jealous" Trish said.

"I don't know what to do he won't talk to me" Amy said.

"Amy you need to give him time" Trish said.

Later that evening Amy had a match with Mickie James after Amy won the match she was jumped by Ashley and then Trish came out and Ashley ran into the crowd.

After the show Jeff and Trish went to go and get something too eat.

"Jeff I can't believe Ashley jumped Amy today what is her problem" Trish said.

"I know I think she likes Matt"

"So how is Matt doing" Trish asked.

"Not good but he's too proud to say anything I know he loves her, this is killing him so how's Amy" Jeff asked.

"She's not too good I can't believe this is happening" Trish said.

"Trish when are we gonna tell people about us" Jeff said.

"Not yet I don't think it's an appropriate time" Trish said.

"Ok baby but I won't too tell people soon" Jeff said.

"Baby we will just not yet" Trish said.

"I told Matt that I was gonna see some friends tonight so he wouldn't be worried about where I am" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

A couple of days later Matt was eating in the canteen when Ashley came in to see him.

"Matt are you ok" Ashley said.

"No not really" Matt said.

"Why don't you come with me to my place and we can talk" Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley" Matt said.

Then they left the canteen and got in Ashley car and went to Ashley's house.

"Ashley you've got a really nice place here" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt do you want a drink" Ashley said.

"Yes please" Matt said.

Then she handed him a beer.

"Thanks" Matt said.

Then they went to sit down on the couch.

"So what happened with you and Amy" Ashley said.

"She cheated on me with Adam" Matt said.

"I can't believe she would do that what a bitch" Ashley said.

"I know but I still love her" Matt said.

"Even after what she did to you, you still love her" Ashley said.

"Yes I do I will always love her, I think this was a bad idea" Matt said.

"No Matt wait a minute one of the main reasons I asked you to come over was because I like you and I think you like me too and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime" Ashley said and she kissed him and he pushed her away.

"I can't believe you, I love Amy" Matt said then he left.

Then Matt went back to Jeff's place and Jeff wasn't there so he rang him on his mobile.

"Hey Jeff what time are you gonna be back cause I really need to talk to you" Matt said.

"Matt I'm at my friend's house were going out soon I wasn't planning on coming back until later but if you need me I'll be there in about half an hour" Jeff said.

"Don't worry Jeff I'll speak to you in the morning" Matt said.

"Matt are you sure" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I'll speak to you later" Matt said.

"Who was that" Trish asked.

"That was Matt he wanted to talk to me about something and he was wondering when I was coming home" Jeff said.

"Oh ok" Trish said.

"Baby I don't like lying to Matt why can't we just tell people about us" Jeff said.

"Baby I don't like lying either but I don't think were ready to tell people yet" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

The next Monday on RAW Amy was getting ready to wrestle Melina when Ashley appeared on the big screen.

"Lita I've got something to show you" Ashley said.

Then she played a video of her and Matt conversation but she cut bits out and she showed them kissing. Then Lita left the ring and went after Ashley then she saw Matt talking to Ashley and she just left the building and Trish went after her.

"Ashley you're a bitch and you need grow up" Matt said.

Then he went after Amy, when he found her she was talking to Trish.

"Trish can you leave us to talk please" Matt said.

"Amy if you need me I'll be over there" Trish said.

"Amy we need to talk" Matt said.

"Is it true, are you with Ashley" Amy said crying.

"I can't believe you would ask me that I would never be with her she didn't show the whole thing like when I said how much I loved you" Matt said.

"You still love me" Amy said.

"I never stopped" Matt said.

"But why did you kiss her" Amy asked.

"I never kissed her she kissed me and I pushed her away. I can't believe I've been so stupid I know what you did was wrong but you've been trying to keep us together and I let my stupid pride get in the way, I just need to know one thing do you still love me and can we get back together" Matt said.

"Matt of course I still love you I never stopped and I would love to get back together so you forgive me" Amy said.

"Yes I do" Matt said then he kissed her.

When Trish got back to the hotel room Jeff was there.

"Hey baby how was your match" Jeff said.

"It was good after the match Amy and Matt got back together" Trish said.

"About time Matt's been driving me crazy these past through weeks" Jeff said.

"I know Amy's been driving me crazy too" Trish said.

"Trish when are we gonna start telling everyone about us we've been seeing each other secretly now for six months and I don't think I'll be able to keep it secret for much longer every time I'm near you I want to hold you, I think everyone will be happy about it" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'd love too but I don't think we're ready yet and with everything that's going on it wouldn't feel right" Trish said.

"Ok but I do want to tell people soon" Jeff said.

"Baby don't worry we will" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Trish and Amy are talking back stage when Ashley and Mickie came up to them.

"I can't believe Matt is back with you after what you did to him" Ashley said.

"Ashley what is your problem why don't you just get a life and stop sticking your nose in everybody else's business" Trish said.

"It isn't my fault she's a ho and if you hangout with her you're a ho too" Ashley said.

Mickie started laughing then Amy slapped Ashley in the face and they all started fighting and Matt came over and tried to break it up.

"Amy why do you let her bother you"

"Did you hear what she said to me" Amy said.

"Look I'm with you because I love you and she's just jealous because I'm back with you" Matt said.

Later in the evening Trish was wrestling Melina and she got jumped by Ashley and Mickie. Then Amy came running in the ring. Then they were all fighting in the ring. Then the general manager Eric Bishoff came down to the ring.

"If you can't settle this civilly then you can settle it in a hard core tag team match at Summerslam" Eric Bishoff said.

After the show Amy went back to the hotel with Matt.

"Matt I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so happy that you gave me another chance I will never hurt you ever again" Amy said.

"I know that and I love you too" Matt said and kissed her.

When Jeff and Trish got back to the hotel they went to Trish's room.

"I can't believe that Ashley done that, why can't she just leave Amy and Matt alone" Trish said.

"I know she needs to grow up" Jeff said.

"Jeff we've both got the weekend off so I was thinking that we could go somewhere just the two of us" Trish said.

"I'd love too" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Matt and Jeff were hanging out in this bar near the hotel and they were playing pool.

"Matt I just thought I'd tell you I'm going away for the weekend to clear my head" Jeff said.

"Cool me and Amy will come with you we could do with a break" Matt said.

"You can't I need this time on my own" Jeff said.

"Don't worry bro I was only kidding, Jeff I've got to go I'll speak to you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok Bro I'll see you later" Jeff said.

Trish and Amy were out shopping and they went to get something to eat.

"Trish what are you doing on your weekend off"

"I'm gong home for the weekend so I'll see you back on Raw on Monday" Trish said.

"Ok Cool I think me and Matt might go to see my mom in Atlanta" Amy said.

Then they went back to the hotel, when Amy got to the hotel room Matt was waiting for her.

"Hey baby how was your day" Matt said.

"It was good how was yours" Amy asked.

"It was good Jeff's going away for the weekend and he didn't want us to come" Matt said.

"Trish is going away too this weekend you don't think there together do you" Amy said and they started laughing.

"It's probably just a coincidence" Matt said.

"Matt how about at the weekend we go and see my mom" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'd love too" Matt said and kissed her.

When Jeff and Trish arrived at the cabin Jeff but their stuff away then he took Trish shopping. While they were looking around the shops the came to a jewelry store and Jeff could tell that Trish liked this ring. A couple of hours later they went back to the cabin and Jeff cooked them a meal after the meal Jeff walked Trish out to the porch.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think it's the right time" Jeff said and he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing' Trish asked shocked.

"Trish I love you I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I want the world too know how much I love you and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife" Jeff said and pulled out the ring that she liked at the jewelry store.

"Jeff I would love too marry you but are you sure we're ready to get married" Trish said.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life" Jeff said and he put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"When we get back we'll tell everyone about us" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

On the Monday before the show Trish and Jeff went shopping with Amy and Matt. Then they went to get something to eat.

"Amy, Matt, me and Jeff have got something to tell you" Trish said.

"Ok" Amy said wondering what is going on.

"Me and Trish have been seeing each other for six months" Jeff said.

Amy and Matt just gave them a funny look.

"And now we're going to get married" Trish said.

Amy and Matt started laughing and Trish and Jeff both looked hurt.

"Oh my god you're serious congratulations I just never expected this it's a bit of a shock" Amy said.

"Congratulations, I thought there was something going on, I've got to go my match is before you guys and I said I'd meet John Cena to discuss are match tonight" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll see you later" Amy said then Matt kissed her and left.

When Matt got to the arena and went to see John and Maria was there.

"Hey John, hey Maria" John said.

"Hey Matt" Maria said.

"Hey Matt what's up" John asked.

"I came over to disguise are match" Matt said.

"Baby I'll see you later" Maria said and kissed John.

"Ok baby" John said then Maria left.

"You look happy" Matt said.

"I am so how are you and Amy" John said.

"We've never been better" Matt said.

"I still can't believe Adam did that to you" John said.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here were teaming up to face Edge and Johnny Nitro so I thought we could discuss what were gonna do" Matt said.

"Matt I don't think there's anything to discuss let's just go out there and kick their arse" John said.

"Ok you'll never guess who's getting married" Matt said.

"Who" John asked.

"Jeff and Trish" Matt said.

"No way their not even dating" John said.

"They are apparently they've been together for six months" Matt said.

"Well I'd never have put them to together this is weird" Jeff said.

"I know, well I gotta go and get ready I'll meet you half an hour" Matt said.

"Ok Matt later" John said.

When Amy, Jeff and Trish were leaving the restaurant some people came up too them and asked for their autograph after that they left. Then they went to the arena to get ready for the show. When they got there Amy went to go and see Matt in his dressing room and she saw him kissing Ashley.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

Amy couldn't believe what she saw.

"What's going on" Amy asked.

"It's not what it looks like she just came on to me when she knocked I thought it was you" Matt said.

"You thought she was me you and me are over I never want to see you again" Amy said and she slapped him and Ashley.

Then Amy ran out crying then she saw Trish coming out of her dressing room.

"Are you ok" Trish asked.

"When I went to see Matt he was in there with Ashley and they were kissing" Amy said.

"I can't believe Matt would do that to you after what happened, it took you two ages to get back together" Trish said.

Then Matt came running over.

"Amy please let me explain" Matt said.

"What is there to explain I saw you with someone else" Amy said.

"Please I love you we need to sort this out" Matt said.

"I'll leave you to talk" Trish said.

Then they went to Amy's dressing room and they sat down.

"I never cheated on you you've got to believe me. This is what happened I was in there getting ready and I heard a knock on the door I thought it was you so I said come in and Ashley said she needed to talk to me then she said she saw you with Adam I told her to stop lying and get a life the next thing I know she kisses me and you walked in I swear to you I would never cheat on you" Matt said.

"I believe you I just can't believe Ashley would do such a thing, actually I can but why. She's gonna pay for this" Amy said.

"Amy I love you but I think we both need to trust each other if this is ever gonna work" Matt said.

"Baby I know and I'm sorry for hitting you I love you too" Amy said and kissed him.

Later in the evening Ashley was in a fight with Trish and Amy jumped Ashley from behind and they all started fighting and Amy hit Ashley with a Twist of fate.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
